


Flesh

by opalheart12



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Date Night, Date Weekend Honestly, F/M, Sexy Quality Time, Your Phone Might Get a Bit Hot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 18:05:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalheart12/pseuds/opalheart12
Summary: Every last weekend in the month is set aside for Abbie and Ichabod to spend three days and nights together. They’ve both been craving each other all week. What happens when they finally have each other all to themselves?





	Flesh

They had been planning this day all month. 

 

Time seemed as if it were made of cement that day. Abbie kept looking at the clock on the wall in her office, tugging her lip as he counted how many hours there were until she would see him again. Ichabod was hardly much better. He’d rushed through his lectures all day and was so anxious he could hardly focus on grading the stack of essays before him on his desk. 

 

Ichabod opened his messages and groaned in misery as he looked at the photos Abbie had sent him on her lunch break. She was in her office and her suit was open to reveal the bright red lingerie she worse underneath. He felt his mouth water and his pants tighten as he thought about all the things they would do to each other when they got home.

 

It was Friday. The last weekend of the month. The time they set in stone to be with only each other. Both of them had been unspeakably busy that month and had barely had time for anything more than cuddling every night when they went to sleep. Both of them were determined to make up for it.

 

He blinked as Abbie texted him again, this time to let him know that she was on her way home and couldn’t wait to see him. A smile came to his face as he thought about seeing her after the week and month he’d had. He missed her so much it burned. 

 

Somehow, he made it to his car and just barely avoided speeding down the highways and major streets of Sleepy Hollow. He stopped to grab their favorite food from the Indian restaurant near their house and continued on his journey. Ichabod had just parked in the driveway when his phone went off again. He nearly dropped the phone as he saw that it was another picture of Abbie, but this time she was entirely naked and laying across the king bed in their room. He could see there were candles lit, casting a golden glow around her form.

 

He nearly tripped getting out of the car.

 

The front door was blessedly unlocked and he rushed through, locking it quickly behind him. Ichabod dropped the bag of food on the counter unceremoniously and walked with purpose to the room. He could hear slow, sensual music coming from within and he pushed the door open to see Abbie smiling at him expectantly.

 

“Took you long enough, baby.”

 

He felt his mouth watering again and he swallowed hard before peeling out of his clothes as if they were on fire. Abbie rose from the bed and came to help him. She placed a gentle kiss on his chest before tugging him down to kiss him soundly. 

 

“I ran us a bath. Figured we could both use one after the week we’ve had.” Abbie said with a small smile. 

 

It was times like this that he was reminded of how very in love with her he was. He smiled back and kissed her again. “Of course, my love.”

 

He followed her into the bathroom, noting that Abbie had managed to find a few candles to light. The light shrouded her as if it bent to her will. He could smell peppermint oil wafting from the steaming bubble bath and closed his eyes in content. 

 

A few minutes later found the two of them sitting together in the tub, Abbie’s back to his chest. He clung to her firmly, laying kisses all along her neck and shoulder. Happiness bloomed inside him as she sighed in content.

 

“I waited for this all month,” he said as he laid one final kiss on her neck and pulled her closer to him again. “I’ve quite missed you, you know.”

 

Ichabod had been buried in research since he was working on his third book about the American Revolution. Abbie had been busy attempting to solve a spate of murders that had been happening in the surrounding area. It felt often as though they were merely ships passing in the night. But now, finally, they could be with one another.

 

“I missed you too,” Abbie replied. “This case has burned me all the way out! Even Frank agreed taking the weekend off might be helpful for the case. Besides, it looks like the killer took some time too. He hasn’t struck in almost two weeks.” 

 

“Such is our great fortune. Now, treasure, I believe we decided to abandon all talk of work at the front door, yes?” 

 

Abbie nodded with a reluctant smile. “We did.”

 

“I would much rather talk about how you tortured me through the course of the day with those downright criminal photographs of yours!”

 

Abbie laughed and it was music to Ichabod’s ears. “Criminal? Baby, you ain’t seen  _ nothing _ yet.” Her voice had turned to a soft purr and he felt himself come to life as she ground up against him purposefully. She turned herself around so that she now straddled his lap and faced him, her eyes glinting.

 

“Is that a challenge, treasure?”

 

She kissed him deeply before moving on to the spot just below his ear that always sent shivers down his spine. “Maybe,” she murmured against his skin. She suddenly ground against him again and a tortured groan fell from his lips. “If you’re good.”

 

He pulled her face up to meet his and kissed her so deeply she momentarily forgot where she was. Ichabod laughed softly to himself and pulled away. “We have no hope of getting out of this bathroom if you keep carrying on the way you are, treasure.”

 

Abbie shrugged but moved away to begin washing herself. She passed a small towel to Ichabod for him to do the same. Comfortable silence settled between them as the music from the room drifted in from the bedroom. Eventually, they were out and Abbie made quick work of blowing out a few of the candles for the moment.

 

Ichabod descended on her as soon as they were out. She was hardly surprised when he turned her around and had her up against the wall in seconds. He lifted her slightly so that her legs were wrapped around his waist. 

 

Finally. 


End file.
